3 Things Charlie Shouldn't Have Said
by lostcc8
Summary: Charlie always had a way with words. Please R&R, FIRST FIC EVER!


It was just like any other day on "Crap hole Island," As Shannon called it. Charlie was sat a couple feet away from Claire's tent, strumming on his guitar, humming lyrics from _Strawberry Fields Forever_. Charlie completed the song and around at a sleeping Claire. He knew they said pregnant women tend to glow, but Claire was literally _glowing_God, he could watch her for hours. Just at that moment Claire woke up, she stretched her arms in the air and let out a loud, content yawn. This was Charlie's que, he picked up his guitar and made his made his way to Claire's tent, knocking on a piece of the fuselage they used to support the tents structure.

"Hello there, sleepy head, I presume you've had a nice sleep. Unlike the rest of us, we're still waiting for the great white hunter and pretty boy to bring us some bloody boar back. I reckon they're keeping all grub to themselves," Charlie said with a slight chuckle in his voice. He got a giggle out of Claire, which made him happy. Jesus, he loved when she giggled.

"Mmm, hi Charlie. How is your day going?" Claire asked, smiling.

"Hmm, I only got bit two times by the sodding bugs today, it's quite an achievement, luv"

"Ahh, I see..Hey, Charlie?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"Were you, ah, were you watching me sleep?" Charlie froze at the question.._just bloody say no_. He couldn't.

"Ermm..well, you see, the thing is, ummmm..maybe just for a bit." Claire giggled and sighed, biting her lip.

"Charlie, I don't mind at all. It's not a big deal. Can I just ask why?"

"Well, it's simple, how can someone not watch someone as beautiful as you while they sleep?" Oh, shit, shit, shit. Charlie knew he shouldn't have said that, he sounded like a total stalker. Claire didn't know how he felt about her, and Charlie just totally crossed his boundries. Claire didn't respond, she just blushed. Charlie coughed awkwardly and strolled out of her tent, avoiding her for the next day.

It came too soon, at the wrong time. It was something Charlie shouldn't have said.

The rain was coming down hard,**really fucking hard**. Ever since Claire kicked Charlie out, he was using the floor to sleep on, he didn't have a shelter. He sat out in the open while everyone ran to their tents and protected himself, he tried using blankets to cover himself from the rain but it was no use. Then he saw her. Claire. She was shushing Aaron, who was yelling from the frightening sounds the thunder was making. An idea popped into Charlie's mind, one he couldn't pass up. He proceeded to making his way to Claire's shelter, thinking about what he was going to say. When he reached her tent, the world froze around him. _Dont fuck this up_. Charlie thought to himself.

"Um, hi, ah Claire?" Charlie stuttered and Claire turned around, raising a brow.

"What do _you_want?" She said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She had enough going on as it was, she didn't need Charlie to tell her how to raise her child. Claire was perfectly capable.

"Look, the rain is coming down pretty hard and I don't exactly have a shelter to protect myself. I was wondering if I could wait it out here?"

"Charlie, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"_Please."_Charlie practically begged with pleading eyes. Eyes that made Claire's heart melt. She could see years of pain and struggle, how an innocent life got turned upside down. It was Charlie. For once, she knew who he was. Claire forgot his over protectiveness, the lies, Virgin Mary Statues, And for just a moment Claire thought she could trust him again. Just for a split second she thought they could start over and be a family, it's what they both wanted. But not what they needed.

"No," Claire said sternly.

"Glad to know after everything I've ever done for you is appreciated. I guess putting my bloody life at risk isn't good enough, is it? You know what, Claire, just piss off." Claire was speechless. Charlie's face turned red and just then his eyes softened again. The innocence was back, but this time, it was regret and sadness. He walked away from Claire, regretting every word he said. There was no chance at a new beginning now.

Charlie knew that was something he should have never said.

There was no moment that Charlie liked better. The times when Aaron was asleep and Charlie and Claire were wrapped up in eachother. They lay on the bed together, Claire's back to Charlie's, his arms around her waist, legs tangled up in each other. Everything was perfect. There was no one telling Charlie he was going to die, no one was running into the jungle, everything was still. Charlie was pressing small butterfly kisses to the back of Claire's neck, driving her mad. She turned around and planted a soft kiss on Charlies mouth, which quickly deepened. Claire ran her hands through Charlie's hair before they both pulled back, oblivious to the people around them. They both sighed.

"Dont worry, Charlie, once we're back home we can do _that_all you like," Claire sighed with a slight tone of seductiveness.

"Yeah, too bad we'll never see the bloody mainland again. I reckon we're stuck here forever now." Claire's heart dropped and in that single moment of time, she lost hope. They only reason she had hope was because of Charlie. Because Charlie always knew they would get home. He was the hopeful one. Claire let out a disappointed sigh. They both lay there after a few awkward minutes

Charlie knew it was something he should never have said.

But for once, it didn't matter what either of them said. Claire understood that now, all that mattered was that her, Charlie, and Aaron stuck together. Claire and her boys. So instead of sulking and causing a fuss, Claire turned to Charlie and started kissing his neck. And before they knew it, clothes were spread across the floor, because now, it didn't matter what they said, they had each other.

**So, so sorry if that was bad. This is my first fic ever, so i hope it's good.**


End file.
